


Nier: Osculare

by Edinboro



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Overstimulation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinboro/pseuds/Edinboro
Summary: Post-E, 9S and 2B discover human intimacy rituals, and decide to give this whole "kissing" thing a try.





	Nier: Osculare

Occasionally, they'd hear word from Anemone about other Resistance cells making progress in reclaiming land elsewhere on the planet, though Jackass had disappeared off to parts unknown. Anemone had joked that she could always tell that Jackass was still alive somewhere out there whenever she heard the sound of explosions off in the distance.

The commercial ruins proved to be quite the treasure trove of Old World information. 2B and 9S had struggled in the aftermath of being reconstructed as to a purpose; with the main machine intelligence having left on the ark, the remaining machine lifeforms on the continent had flocked to Pascal's village. With YoRHa no longer existing, and the need for combat models eliminated, the two had decided to pass the days cataloging and analyzing human history. Some small part of 2B knew that the hope of completely rebuilding humanity from the genetic information left on the moon and what little they could piece together from the ruins mankind had left was foolish, but... well, it let her spend more time with 9S.

She grunted and strained against the slab of concrete as she wheeled it away from the entrance to the storefront, letting sunlight stream in through the faded entrance for the first time in what must have been hundreds of years. The store was lined with metallic racks, each holding small, rectangular containers, each with human males and females draped in odd positions across the front of the containers. The walls were lined with the rotted remains of treated leather, and metallic binders that had rusted beyond usefulness.

9S followed her inside and cast a glance around the area with a curious, and slightly confused eye.

"Pod, analyze and compile data from immediate surroundings; identify purpose of commercial sub-unit," he commanded, curiously picking up one of the rectangular containers and turning it over in his hands.

"Report: facility sub-unit contains remnants of a shop focused on providing wares to evoke feelings of sexual excitement and stimulation among humans."

2B was suddenly very glad she wasn't facing 9S when the pod was delivering its report.

"Huh. Didn't humans just naturally, I dunno, naturally undergo sexual processes?" asked 9S, a little confused and red around the ears.

"While acts of sexual congress were naturally desirable for human subjects, certain subjects tangentially related, or completely unrelated to the act of copulation would often elicit a stronger sensation of pleasure during or following successful completion of sexual congress," Pod 153 responded with a clinical air.

“Huh. And why are these two humans pressing their faces together?”

“Subjects are engaging in what is known as a ‘kiss’. Two individuals would press their lips together and exchange salivary fluids as a sign of intimacy and trust, as well as signaling a higher than average degree of affection for one another.”

“Man, human intimacy sure sounds weird.”

“Well, maybe we should give it a try,” 2B suddenly chimed in, doing her best to retain a calm façade. She’d been lucky that she’d told 042 to refrain from providing diagnostic information in the field; her core temperatures were startlingly outside of the range of accepted operational value.  
9S staggered backwards, a little surprised.

“U-uh. Okay.”

2B stepped closer, and put her hands around 9S’ shoulders, imitating the pose of the couple on the rectangular container, and leaned down, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to 9S. 9S closed his eyes and kissed back and… nothing.  
2B pulled back, a slight frown on her face. 9S’s eyes avoided her gaze.

“I uh, I don’t think we’re programmed to feel intimacy from a fluid exchange,” he offered, a slight tone of apology in his voice.

“Well then, fix it,” replied 2B.

“You mean...?”

“Hack into my autonomous response system and link my pleasure response to our exchange of fluids,” she stated bluntly, temperature warnings flashing in the backend of her OS.

“O-oh. Well, I suppose I could, if I just…”

2B felt the sudden rush of firewalls being thrown up and subsequently torn down as 9S wormed his way into the inner workings of her operating system. The process didn’t take long; 9S was the best when it came to hacking, after all, but by the time her audio-visual receptors returned to normal operation, she didn’t feel any different.

“Should we try it again?” he asked, a little uncertain.

“Sure.” 2B placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down once more. This time was different. As soon as their lips had met, 2B felt a rush down her spinal column that caused a blush response, as well as a quickening of the rate at which coolant was spreading through her limbs. The subtle difference in taste between his salivary fluids and her own was… intoxicating. Her tongue slipped through her lips to probe his mouth, hungry for more. 9S pressed his hands against her midriff, though not hard enough to push her out of their embrace. His touch felt… good. Warm. Satisfying. Her oxygen intake levels spiked as she pulled back for a moment to take a breath, before diving back in for more. She needed more. Needed to feel his fluid inside of her, needed to pull in every last drop she could, make her systems run so far out of operational conditions she’d rust from the inside out from running out of specifications until the oxygenation fused them together and-

9S pushed 2B off him, gasping for breath, and wiping away at the slow trickle of salivary fluid running down the corner of his lip. “G-guh. S-so, was that time any better?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

2B’s core temperature began to drop, and although she wanted nothing more than to lean in and hungrily pull 9S into her once more, she managed to restrain herself until her systems were back within acceptable operational limits.

“Yes, quite,” she said simply, brushing her hair to one side, “Let’s proceed with cataloging the contents of the commercial sub-unit, then return to base camp.”

“R-right.”

The cataloging proved to be quite the time-consuming process; each of the rectangular containers contained a disc that acted as digital storage medium which the pods scanned and uploaded to the Resistance’s ever-growing data stores. While not strictly necessary, 2B took the liberty of briefly reviewing the contents of most of the discs she had commanded Pod 042 to scan. Much to her chagrin, not much of the video footage contained within the discs contained kissing, instead focusing on the direct act of human sexual congress, or some facsimile thereof. There was, however, considerable footage of various humans interfacing their mouths with their partner’s genitalia; 2B made a mental note to ask her Pod about why humans would perform such things… when 9S was safely out of earshot, of course.

The occasional footage of human kissing she came across suggested that the act was not isolated to male-female pairings. Indeed, it seemed that the most frequent demonstration of kissing was practiced between two or more female humans, and often involved directly sucking the salivary fluids from a partner’s extended tongue with one’s lips closed firmly around it. 2B felt her core temperatures rise at the thought of doing such things with 9S, and she froze up for a moment.

Maybe, if she played it cool and asked him before they recharged that night, he’d be interested in exchanging salivary fluids again. Maybe she could convince him to extend his tongue and let her taste him once more, and feel that sharp tingle down her spine until she’d drank her fill and ran out of energy. Maybe he’d be willing to experiment with further variations of salivary fluid exchange, and maybe-

“2B? I’m all done cataloging here. Should we head back to camp?” 9S called from across the store, his Pod closing back up and moving towards the exit.

“Certainly. I’m finished as well,” she replied, the smallest hint of a waiver in her voice. 

That night, or at least what would have been night, had the planet’s orbit not been fundamentally altered as to preclude a day and night cycle, 9S laid out on the bed he and 2B shared to perform their standard recharging and maintenance cycle. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to shut down, as 2B stood watch over him. She couldn’t help but stare at his lips. The way they seemed to glisten, ever so slightly with a hint of saliva. The way they parted, just a bit, when he slipped into sleep mode. The hint of teeth underneath, and the tongue covered in sweet, stimulating fluid that rested just beyond.  
Indulging a little bit wouldn’t be so bad, right? Besides, who was to know? 9S was in sleep mode, and the rest of the Resistance was more than happy to leave the pair be as they occupied themselves with rebuilding an entire city from the ground up.

2B leaned in and pressed her lips to 9S’s, and almost immediately the familiar sensation ran down her spine. It made her shiver, and her hands slowly cupped his cheeks. Closer… she had to get closer to him, as deep as she could.

She threw one of her legs up and over his hips and sat on his lap, leaning down to kiss him, taste him, feast on him. The wet, smacking sounds of her lips tickling and teasing at his filled the makeshift bedroom the Resistance had given them, and made 2B’s core temperatures spike. Her tongue slipped from her mouth into his, and traced a slow, illicit path across his tongue from back to front. He tasted good. So damn good.

Her fingers ran through his hair, clutching and gently tugging, as if she wanted to never let him go, as if she intended the pair of them to melt together into a pair of candles left too close together, left to share a single lit flame.  
Suddenly, it came; a sudden rush of excitement and pleasure that exceeded the natural limitations her chassis was intended to support. Tension built in her torso as her servos began to seize up, and her legs constricted around his hips.

“Nines…” she muttered to him in the private safety of their room, all to herself, “Nines, Nines, Nines…” Every time she said his name, she broke their kiss, a glistening strand of fluid hanging between their tongues. And every time she finished, she dove back in for more, the temptation to feel that glorious rush of pleasure, that feeling of her limits being pushed past capacity, the pleasure so great she was sure she’d *break* compelling her to taste more and more of him.


End file.
